


Strained

by TunaaBabee



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Cock Piercing, Foreplay, Grinding, M/M, Teasing, bodybuilding, cucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:02:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaaBabee/pseuds/TunaaBabee
Summary: Craig thought having a home gym would help make everything in his life a little easier to manage.Turns out it just makes managing visits with Robert worse.





	Strained

**Author's Note:**

> can you believe it's not homestuck

Craig had always taken to exercising like a duck would take to water - when the damage and distance had started to seep through between him and Smashley all those years ago, an hour at the gym every few weeks or so eventually snowballed into at  _ least _ two and a half hours of intense, carefully structured rigamarole and various sporting activities on the side. It was a win-win situation for him at the time; he’d manage to get in shape and start developing better habits and he didn’t have to face his problems for a little while. All that went through his head was how much he could lift next time and trying to remember his limits before he overdid it. He supposed she was right in a sense whenever she called him ‘narcissistic’ every time they argued. But ultimately he found comfort in the hobby and the benefits it brought for him, but now also his girls. It was stress relief, self improvement and meditative all in one.

 

So why the  _ fuck _ was it turning out to be the complete opposite today?

 

He thought that setting up a home gym would be a great way to maximise his time and control his surroundings better - nobody to constantly try to chat him up, nobody to interrupt his elliptical sprints, no droning news stations or boyband songs to worm their way into his head and get him out of the zone. Plus, it meant more time with the girls when he wasn’t running the business, family did come first after all. But no, of course having a home gym was absolute torture to Craig right now, rather than the blissful paradise he’d intended it to be. All because he’d invited Robert fucking Small - of all people - to come over to spend some quality time. ‘Quality time’ being used as a rather… dubious term for more questionable activities, of course. Regardless, he didn’t exactly envision whatever manhandling Robert had been looking forward to indulging in to go down while he was trying to cram in a couple reps on his fucking bench press.

 

Robert had always been a man of action and today was certainly no different, trying to take exactly what he wanted, when he wanted it - and that was Craig, right now. He’d found Craig right in the middle of his routine when Robert climbed on top of him. Craig was on his back, an easy thirty pounds in his hands as his grip trembled slightly, the weights clanking and his eyes wide once he saw Robert straddling his hips.

 

“I know we don’t have all day, Craig, just skip the weights and let’s cut to the chase.” He punctuated his statement by starting to press his hips down, Craig’s knuckles beginning to grow ever paler as he tried to stay focused.

 

“Bro, you were the--” He pauses to sigh slightly, to regain his composure somewhat, if it’s even possible. “You were the one who was late. I gotta finish my routine.”

 

Robert wasn’t afraid to add more pressure, a slight smirk crawling onto his face filled with mischief and a smug aura. He kept it gradual, but it was definitely noticeable. Craig could vouch for that, as could the slight redness in his face that just wouldn’t quit. He didn’t dare lean in too close - who the fuck would want to risk getting knocked out with thirty pound weights, fucking hell - but his hands managed to find their way to Craig’s waist. “I’m sorry,  _ who’s _ the one usually in charge of these encounters? Because last I remember you were shouting my name like a wanton whore. The walls of this garage are paper thin, y’know.”

 

At the slightest roll of Robert’s hips down against his, Craig felt like he was just about ready to drop the weights right now. His dick was already pretty hard at this point, but his slow and continual harsh grinding against him was going to be his undoing. As if that wasn’t enough, Robert’s jeans weren’t doing much to hide his own hard-on, let alone to even remotely hide the piercing he had. (Craig would be flat-out lying if he said he wasn’t more than fond of it.)

 

Robert’s nails dug ever so slightly into his toned sides, eliciting an  _ incredibly _ strained groan out of Craig. Just two more. Two more reps and he could leave this old, worn out, sweat stained bench press and get stuck between a mattress and a very, very hard place. The air was very suddenly feeling rather hot, his clothes becoming rather irritating against his skin; unusual considering his sideless muscle tee and his old, well fitting shorts were the most comfortable workout clothes he had. The revelation became a bit unsurprising when he took into account he had a lap full of a rugged, smartass, devilishly attractive man who was not afraid to push his buttons. A man that was asking for a death wish at this point by trying to get him to drop these fucking weights.

 

Craig lifted the weights up again for the remaining final rep, but Robert took the opening to slip between his arms for a moment, his mouth right by Craig’s ear, his breath hot on his skin and his fingertips gripping hard enough to leave bruises against his skin. “Nnh, d-dude, do you want me to drop thirty pounds on the both of us?”

 

“I don’t know, do you?” Robert’s voice was low and almost breathy against his ear, followed up by a line of teasing bites and light nips along his jaw that left a lot to be desired - that was the whole god damn point. As soon as he had heard Craig’s breath hitch and felt him tense up beneath him as he whispered and teased, Robert knew he’d reeled him in hook, line and sinker.

 

While he justified it in his head as too much of a safety hazard, Craig knew deep down that the reason he started to put those weights back on the mount where they belonged was because he just couldn’t take the heat anymore. Robert took some care to avoid the bar, but once he was in the clear he sprung off of Craig and stepped aside, almost as if he was putting on some gentlemanly facade.

 

“Man, you never quit, do you?” Craig slid out from underneath the bar and got up, walking briskly back inside the house, feeling Robert shadow closely behind him before giving him a stinging slap to his ass - he couldn’t help but whimper quietly as he tried to get into the bedroom as fast as possible.

 

“It’s not like you’d want me to.” Craig can’t help but chuckle, tossing his shirt aside before getting pinned to a wall by Robert without a moment’s notice, their lips mere millimeters apart.

 

He wasn’t wrong about that.

**Author's Note:**

> u can blame all the nerds in the nsfw channel on the exposeph discord for this, love u guys >3o


End file.
